<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antique by Justasmolbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916075">Antique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmolbaby/pseuds/Justasmolbaby'>Justasmolbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmolbaby/pseuds/Justasmolbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the aph nations watching antiques roadshow and being like wait…shit…that was mine. how did those fuckers get that.<br/>This was based on this post/comic: https://jammerlea.tumblr.com/post/186742337148</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Antique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I investigated prices for old guns inspired by this.<br/>Also, I was sleep dreprived af so probably ooc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Gilbert found that Alfred had gifted his bicentennial gift to an old lady he got curious.</p><p>Had Alfred gifted or sold other antique things?</p><p>So, with nothing but free time in his hands he started to look out for things that looked familiar in different shows that dedicated to find antique items around the United States.</p><p>And boy did he found other things.</p><p>In one of the latest episodes of “Antiques Roadshow” he saw one of those ugly hats that Francis had made a couple of centuries ago when it was “fashionable. If Gilbert remembered right, it was a gift to Alfred for his independence. He never saw him wearing it. But apparently now a days the hat had an approximate cost of about $550,000. Gilbert made a mental note to find the one he had somewhere in his attic and to sell it.</p><p>After some time binge-watching other show with a similar topic he was surprised.</p><p>How did someone get his hand on his old Percussion Dragoon Pistol? He was sure that he had it somewhere around in his house, how did it end in United States in the hands of an old man called Jerry?!</p><p>He was sure that one was his! It had “Gilbert” carved into  it! He remembered using it years ago.</p><p>At the end on the episode it was sold for $585.</p><p>He stopped watching that kind of shows, it wasn’t worth the surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>